


Ai Shiteru

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, HAHAHA it's 3AM and I'm dissocating, Ruruka is not neurotypical lmao, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: In a world of betrayal and loss and unfairness, Ruruka always had Izayoi.





	

In a world of betrayal and loss and unfairness, Ruruka always had Izayoi. From the moment she met him when they were still in grade school to the moment they were expelled from Hope’s Peak Academy, he was by her side, strong and steady, always there for her when she needed him the most. 

 

He was there for her at three in the morning when she was sobbing in his arms, her wrists scratched beyond recognition by her blunt fingernails, head buried in his chest as she mumbled,  _ I need help, please, help me _ . 

 

He was there for her the first time she went into therapy, in the waiting room ten feet away while she told the man in the sweatervest how she wanted to die every second of every day. She had come out an hour later, makeup smeared across her porcelain face, but smiling, genuinely  _ smiling _ , for the first time in a month.  _ Yoi-chan _ , she’d said.  _ What’s for dinner?  _

 

He was there for her when the diagnoses came in after two more sessions of therapy, words like  _ borderline personality disorder _ and  _ anxiety _ and  _ histrionic personality disorder  _ and  _ major depressive disorder _ that made both of their heads spin. She had cried again, begging him to not leave her because of her bad brain, and he had angled her head up to look at him with a thick finger under her chin, told her he loved her no matter what, that this was just putting a name to what had been going on this whole time, and if he could deal with it then, he wasn’t about to back out now. 

 

He was there for her while the world went to shit, teaching her how to use the knives he crafted in his forge, making ones special for her small, delicate hands, holding her at night when the sky was illuminated with fire and the screaming of those left outside made it impossible for either of them to sleep. She would snuggle into him, covered in layers and layers of blankets because she was always so cold, and he would stroke her hair and promise that everything was going to be alright. 

 

He was there for her when the Andou house was destroyed in a Despair Raid, hands tight around her middle to keep her from running into the house. She had screamed until her voice gave out, horrible, heart-wrenching shrieks that tore Izayoi apart to hear, and as the fire finally burned out, she had sank to the concrete and thrown up. He’d held back her hair and let her cry and scream and shake until night had fallen and it was no longer safe to be outside; then, he’d picked her up and carried her to his apartment. The next day, he left her with his parents while he sifted through the ruins of her house and pulled out the bodies of her family and dog. They’d buried them in silence. One look at Ruruka’s face had told Izayoi that she was too broken to cry. They came back to the wreckage every day for a week, until he’d put his foot down and told her that it was hurting her too much. She had looked at him and said that it made her feel better. Angrier, but better. 

 

He was there for her when she decided to join the Future Foundation. She asked him to do it with her, said they could change the world together. He’d told her he’d do anything for her, that he’d follow her to hell and back. If this was what she wanted, he would do anything to make it happen. They had started small, as interns, but quickly rose to the heads of their respective branches. It upset Ruruka that they weren’t working directly together, but Izayoi had taken care to make sure that wasn’t too much of a problem. They saw each other enough every day that she wasn’t thrilled, but she could manage. He knew he was special to her in a way that others weren’t, two words that the sweatervest had explained all those years ago,  _ favorite person _ . Ruruka needed him. Almost as much as he needed her, he thought. 

 

He was there for her when the Final Killing Game began, when they had woken up with those bracelets around their wrists and found Yukizome’s body on the chandelier. He had carried her away from the fray, away from danger, and sworn to himself that he wouldn’t let her die. Ruruka Andou was going to survive, no matter what happened. He was going to make sure of it. 

 

He was there for her when she slipped the sweet into his mouth and they both knew he was going to die. She had broken down, crying about betrayals and her paranoia and insecurity. Izayoi had never interrupted her before. But he didn’t have enough time to let her talk. His was almost up, and he had to make sure she didn’t carry the guilt of his death throughout the rest of her life. So he had cut her off with a kiss and told her it was okay, told her he loved her,  _ Ruruka, ai shiteru,  _ and he had meant every word. Part of him knew it was going to come to this when the game had first been announced. As long as Ruruka survived, he was completely fine with dying. This was a means to an end, an end of despair, an end of suffering, an end of the end. 

 

He was there for her in the afterlife, a perfect vision of the apartment they’d shared after the Andou house was destroyed, with perfect white cabinets and heart-shaped designs in the tiles on the kitchen floor. She’d stumbled in the door, flawless as ever, but panicked, her chest heaving as she tried to stave off the panic attack. Izayoi knew how that felt. He’d been just as alarmed. He’d ignored the ache in his chest ( _ Ruruka was dead, she hadn’t survived, it had all been for nothing _ ) and opened his arms for her, offered her a smile as she slammed into his broad chest and sobbed. When she was done, he lifted up her chin with a gloved finger, just like he’d done all those years ago, and pressed his lips to hers.

 

_ Ruruka, ai shiteru.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you Jack Peachyknife.  
> (He wrote this, and don't ask for more Chainsmokers bc I swear to fuck)


End file.
